Andrew Hammond
| birth_place = White Rock, British Columbia | career_start = 2013 }} Andrew Robert Hammond (born February 11, 1988 in White Rock, British Columbia) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender. He currently plays for the San Antonio Rampage of the American Hockey League as a prospect to the Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Amateur Hammond played the majority of his junior hockey career in the British Columbia Hockey League, first playing one game with the Westside Warriors during the 2006-07 season. After being cut from the team Hammond played for the Grandview Steelers of the Junior "B" Pacific Hockey League, appearing in 28 games and earning an impressive .930 save percentage. Hammond returned to the British Columbia Hockey League for the 2007-08, playing in 32 games for the Vernon Vipers before being involved in a trade to the Surrey Eagles. The 2008-09 season was Hammond's last with the Vipers, in which the team won the Royal Bank Cup national Junior "A" championship, with Hammond posted a 2–0 shutout in the final game. Hammond was goaltender and played in four seasons for the Bowling Green Falcons from 2009 to 2013. He appeared in 111 NCAA games during his tenure at Bowling Green University, earning a final record of 30–68–13. Hammond was named Bowling Green's Most Valuable Player for two consecutive seasons, in 2010–11 and 2011–12. While playing at Bowling Green University, Hammond was given three different nicknames from teammate Wade Finegan, first "Robber," then "Burglar," and then "Burgs." The nickname was evantually turned into Hammond's most notable nickname today, "The Hamburglar." Professional Ottawa Senators Hammond was signed by the Ottawa Senators to a two-year, entry-level contract on March 20, 2013 as a free agent goaltender. Hammond finished the 2012-13 season with Ottawa's American Hockey League affiliate, the Binghamton Senators after playing most of the season at Bowling Green University. Before the 2013-14 season began, Hammond attended the Senators training camp and was assigned to Binghamton. Hammond was recalled on February 24, 2014, replacing starting goaltender Craig Anderson who was with his wife for the birth of the couple's second child. The next day, Hammond was the backup for Robin Lehner. Lehner was pulled midway through the second period, allowing Hammond to make his debut, stopping all 11 shots he faced. Hammond once again attended the Senators training camp for the 2014-15 NHL season, staring most of the season in the American Hockey League before being recalled after goaltender Robin Lehner was injured. Hammond made his first NHL start on February 18, 2015, stopping 42 shots in a 4-2 win against the Montreal Canadiens, being named the first star of the game. In only two games later he recorded his first career shutout in a 3-0 win over the Anaheim Ducks. The next game, Hammond recorded his second consecutive shutout in a 1-0 win over the Los Angeles Kings. Hammond's four straight wins was only the second time in the season the Senators had won more than two consecutive games. Due to Hammond's success he was named the NHL's First Star of the Week on March 2nd, 2015. On April 1st, 2015, because of his 10–1–1 record with a .930 save percentage, Hammond was named the NHL's First Star of the Month. His winning rookie season also helped the Senators move up three points into the final Wild Card spot in the league's Eastern Conference. He was also named as the Senators nominee for the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy. The trophy is awarded every year to the NHL player who best exemplifies the qualities of perseverance, sportsmanship and dedication to hockey. Hammond finished the 2014–15 season with a record of 20–1–2, leading to the Senators clinching a Stanley Cup playoff spot. The Senators were eliminated by the Montreal Canadiens in the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals. Hammond had started in Ottawa's first two playoff games, but Craig Anderson started the remaining four. On May 20th, 2015, Hammond was signed to a three-year contract extension by the Senators, worth an annual value of $1.35 million. Hammond struggled during the 2015-16 season, only winning 7 out of his 24 games played and having been reassigned to the Belleville Senators, playing a two game stint with the team. During the 2016–17 season, Hammond was struggling witha an injury, appearing in just 6 games with Ottawa, going winless. On Hammond's 29th birthday, February 11, 2017, he was put on waivers by the Ottawa Senators, going unclaimed and appearing in 5 games for the Binghamton Senators before he was injured for the rest of the season, tearing his right Labrum which would require season-ending hip surgery. Hammond was in good health and was fully recovered from injuries for the 2017-18 season, his last year of his contract with Ottawa. After clearing waivers, he was assigned by Ottawa following training camp to new AHL affiliate, the Belleville Senators on September 29, 2017. Colorado Avalanche Hammond was traded by the Senators in a three-way trade between the Colorado Avalanche and the Nashville Predators on November 5th, 2017. Personal life Hammond was born in White Rock, British Columbia. His parents are Marshall and Sandie Hammond. He grew up in Surrey. He has a brother, Matt, and a sister, Christine. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs References Category:Born in 1988 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Alberni Valley Bulldogs alumni Category:Vernon Vipers alumni Category:Bowling Green Falcons players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players